


Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll, Too Young to Die

by sarahcakes613



Series: Westeros in the 90's [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, Gen, Rock and Roll, the 90's were a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is behaving too well, and Catelyn doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll, Too Young to Die

 

Arya is up to something. Catelyn doesn’t know what, but there is definitely something going on. Arya is setting the dinner table. Arya _never_ sets the dinner table.

She’s already fed and walked Nymeria and Lady, and now she is humming to herself as she arranges napkins and cutlery.

“Alright young lady, spill.”

Arya looks up at her mother in alarm. “Spill what?”

“The beans. The goods. The straight dope. Why are you setting the table?”

“Um, so we can have dinner? It smells awesome, what are you making?”

“I’m trying a new recipe I found in _Homemaker_. Squid ink pasta with sun dried tomatoes,” Arya wrinkles her nose at that, and Catelyn continues, “but there are also pizza bagels in the freezer for the less-adventurous Starks.” Arya grins, and Catelyn smiles back.

“Your distraction tactics haven’t worked young lady; I still want to know why you’re being so well-behaved.”

Arya’s shoulders slump. “UGH okay. It’s just that Iron Maiden tickets go on sale tomorrow, and it’s the first tour with their new singer, and I know you think I’m too young but I really want to go and Gendry is going and just, please mom?!”

“Sweetie, why didn’t you tell me you were listening to Iron Maiden? Of course you can go! I didn’t even know they were still touring! I loved them when I was your age.”

Arya is staring at Catelyn like she’s suddenly morphed into a Conehead. “ _You_ listened to Iron Maiden?!”

Catelyn purses her lips to hide a smile. “I’ll have you know that your mother was quite the rocker hippie in her day! I used to love that one song –“ she hums and then sings – “in a gadda da vida, baby!”

Arya burst into laughter, going on for so long and so hard that she is bent over, clutching a chair.

“Mo-om!” Arya gasps, “That isn’t Iron Maiden! That’s Iron Butterfly!”

Catelyn groans internally. She always knew this moment would happen at some point, but she’s so far been lucky enough to avoid it. Unfortunately, it’s official now, she is no longer a cool mom.

Sighing, Catelyn glares at Arya. “You can go to the concert, but only if you swear not to repeat this story to your father.”

Arya nods solemnly, and pulls out a chair to sit down.

“So, squid ink pasta, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based entirely on a conversation between my mother and I.


End file.
